


All for you

by MaryyJayy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, God Skeppy, God technoblade, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Dave | Technoblade, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Toby Smith | Tubbo, god dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryyJayy/pseuds/MaryyJayy
Summary: It was one of those surprisingly nice days. The sun was out, though it didn't make the air much warmer. His turtle & bee farm had been doing amazingly well - way better than he had actually thought it would go.So of course it made sense that it would all go to shit.OrTechno dies for his family.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Ranboo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Eret & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Zak Ahmed & Technoblade
Comments: 34
Kudos: 462





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is a light description of being stabbed. And there is death.

_ Won't lay down our heads till the day is won _

_ Won't stop running till we reach the sun _

_ Chasing all the things that are keeping us young _

_ We won't stop running till we reach the sun _

It was one of those surprisingly nice days. The sun was out, though it didn't make the air much warmer. His turtle & bee farm had been doing amazingly well - way better than he had actually thought it would go. His Dad had been coming more often to visit, and they had been spending a lot of bonding time together. He did miss his brothers, but he bet that in a few weeks everything would calm down and he'd be able to visit L'manburg. 

Tubbo had been doing well as the new president of L'manburg, he preferred Tubbo over Schlatt. Although he was still very much against the government and would rather see L'manburg free of reign. 

But other than that, he had been doing well in retirement. So of course it made sense that it would all go to shit. 

It started with a quick message from his Dad:  _ Stay where you are _

No context or explanation. It wasn't even an extremely worrying message. But it implied that something was happening and that his Dad wanted him to stay where he was. And with his Dad living in L'manburg, almost anything was possible. 

He stayed where he was, not happily of course, he desperately wanted to see his Dad. But his Dad wouldn't send a message like that without purpose, so he stayed where he was. Even if he had to grind his heels into the floor to prevent himself from leaving.

The next message made him move.

_ We've got your dad. Come to L'manburg now.  _

It was from Dream,which didn't surprise him much. Yes, Dream had said that he'd have his back, but Dream was known for being a liar and manipulator. But going for his Dad was a low blow.

He tried to stay calm, keeping his usual facade up. He was grateful that he had lots of experience at pretending to be okay, as depressing as it was. 

The journey to L'manburg felt like it took an eternity, even though it only took a few minutes. For once, he cursed the fact that he had chosen to retire so far away from the rest of society. 

As he flew over L'manburg using his trident, he was able to assess the situation. His Dad was there, and more importantly, still alive. But Dream was also there, as well as Punz & Sapnap. Ranboo was also there, but he was clearly trying to protect Phil. And it didn't look like they were having a peaceful conversation. 

Dropping a bucket of water and gracefully landing in it, he approached slowly. His face remained calm, but his heart had never pounded so loud. His trusty Orphan Obliterator was already in his hand, ready to go.

Before he could get any closer, Dream spun around, as if knowing that he was there. The stupid smiley face was still drawn on his mask. What a coward, to hide his identity while hurting others.

" Technoblade, you are found guilty of murdering the president and attempting to destroy the government. You are sentenced to life in prison."

Oh, so that was the giant obsidian building that he had passed. A prison. And he was going to be put in said prison. For life. 

His Dad, with a quick shout of  _ 'No!'  _ , lunged at Dream with his sword drawn. Instead of clashing with Dream, Punz stepped in the way. Sapnap quickly moved to gang up on Phil, but this time Ranboo jumped in. Leaving just Dream and him. 

The fight was much like a dance, their anger hidden behind swift sword slices and graceful turns to dodge each other. Both of them were master's at PvP, their skill level was at the highest caliber. 

But he couldn't say the same for his Dad, or Ranboo for that matter. They couldn't keep up with Sapnap and Punz, not having trained enough in the recent months. Quickly, Ranboo was knocked down and out, and despite his attempts to get up again, he was done. His Dad, who was a pretty good fighter, couldn't handle a 2 vs 1, and was quickly getting cornered. 

The problem with his Dad was that he was too merciful, not willing to take others lives. Sapnap and Punz did not share those feelings of mercy, and they were ready to take his Dad's only life.

Dashing away from Dream, leaving the man confused as to why he was fleeing, he lunged in front of his father. Everything happened so quickly. A sword pierced through his stomach, going straight out the other end of his body. He could almost feel the cold netherite of the sword push against his insides. 

And just as fast, the sword was yanked out. Blood spilled out from the gaping hole in his stomach, and more blood clogged his throat, constricting his air. He pressed his hand up to his stomach, accidently feeling some organs that he definitely shouldn't be feeling. 

His Dad was at his side instantly, crying about how he couldn't lose another son. Crying that Techno shouldn't have taken to hit for him. He couldn't regret it though, he owed his Dad his life anyways.

Slipping into the void, he overheard Dream commanding him to quickly set his respawn. The masked man had managed to set a bed down at some point during the fight. He was dragged over to it, he couldn't tell by who, and set his respawn point. 

Letting go, he fell into the void. The darkness engulfed his vision, and the pain of his wound began to fade away. It was a draining and long process to respawn. First, he fell to the bottom of the void. Then he felt the call of the ghosts, inviting him to join them in the afterlife. But he still had two lives left, so ever so slowly he was dragged back up the void. 

It had a similar feeling to when a limb would fall asleep and get all tingly. Except the tingles were much stronger, and he could feel them all over his body. They were mildly painful, but it was better than feeling nothing at all.

Then it was over. Jerking back to life, he lay sprawled out on the wooden floor of L'manburg. The bed he had set his respawn at lay a few inches away from him, his Dad was sitting dutifully on it. With two swords pointed at his neck. 

He was hauled to his feet by Dream, still extremely disoriented from his death. His head pounded and his vision was blurry and he knew he was in no position to fight. Dream knew this too.

Dream started talking, his words merging together in Techno's mind. But he knew what he was being told,  _ come with us or your father will die.  _ It was the first time he had ever seen such a pained look on his Dads face. 

He didn't even get a chance to reply before he's being dragged off to prison. It doesn't matter, he would've said yes anyways. Anything for his Dad. 

An unsettling fear gripes him suddenly as he realizes what was really happening. The prison is large and intimidating, and he comes to the conclusion that there’s no way that he can escape from it. Sure he could fight and flee now, but at what cost? He can’t risk his Dad's life. 

So he allows himself to be locked up without much of a fight. He hates that he has to hear his Dad pleaing in the back with Dream. He hates that after the door closes behind him, it goes completely silent.

He can hear his own heartbeat, he realizes after a second. And then he begins his exploration of the prison. At first, he looks for weak spots in the walls - admittedly he does find a few - but then stops when he remembers that if he escapes, his Dad's life is at stake. 

It’s like that for over a week. He wastes away in the prison, eating enough to live but to never be full. Sometimes he practices his sword skills, although he doesn’t have a sword or a partner. He just practices the hand motions, it’s better than nothing.

Luckily he’s been able to keep up with his Dad using his communicator. But it’s not the same as seeing him in person. Practically every second of the day he’s thinking of his family. He misses them. 

And just like before, everything goes to shit with a single text. Except this time, the message comes from his younger brother. It’s a long message, and not one sent with love. In fact it’s quite the opposite.

_ Ive decided to fight Dream. He was never my friend. Im going to get my discs back no matter what. I dont care that ive been exiled anymore. Need ur help to fight the big bitch. Fuck u hope uve had a shit time in prison _

He releases a long sigh, dragging his hand down his face. Just when he was starting to get used to this cursed place, he’s being asked to do something else. But he is a bit glad to hear from his younger brother again. 

Of course he doesn’t want to fight Dream, he could probably beat him 1 vs 1 but Dream has more friends who are very capable. Especially after his last death, he’s not exactly excited to fight again.

But anything for family.

And in the dead of night he returns to one of the weakest spots in the walls of the prison. He messages Tommy the cords, informing Tommy that he can’t get out from the inside. Tommy promises to bring his best pickaxe, and an ender chest. Ranboo sends him a separate message, saying that he’s coming with Tommy and that he has practiced his fighting.

Time passes quickly, and suddenly a block is broken in front of his very eyes. The fresh air sweeps into the stale prison, and he takes a big whiff of the new air. Smells like wet grass. 

He panics when he doesn’t see either Tommy or Ranboo, but then realizes that they’re invisible. Which is quite smart seeing as there are guards already on their way. They splash a potion on him, making him invisible. 

A second block gets broken, and the two blocks are just enough for him to walk out of the prison. He urges Tommy to put down an ender chest so that he could gear up, but then remembers that wearing armour will give them away.

So, against his wishes, they run from the prison as quietly as possible with no armour on. Multiple guards were already running around trying to find him, but so far none of them had seen him. Bless the invisibility potion.

Only when they’re far enough away, and the potion begins to wear off, does Tommy put down an ender chest. He’s grateful for all the work that he had done, and that he had a decent set of netherite armour as a backup. Both Tommy and Ranboo put on netherite armour. It's quite a strange sight to see them gearing up, he's so used to seeing them without armour.

The two boys lead him away, without telling him where they are going. But it only takes a few minutes for him to recognize that they were headed to L’manburg. Back to the place that he died before. 

They stop for a moment and the boys inform him of something that he had never expected to hear. L’manburg and Dream’s Land were at war, which really isn’t that shocking - it’s just that he thought it was just Tommy vs Dream.

Just like before, he enters L’manburg with a tight feeling in his chest. And then everything goes to hell. Dream and his friends appear out of nowhere, yelling about how once they heard that Techno escaped they knew where exactly he would go.

He’s fighting multiple people at once with some flimsy diamond sword with useless enchantments. People all around are screaming and tearing each other apart. Even sweet Niki is yelling out battle cries and flinging a sword around. 

Twisting around to avoid getting stabbed, his eyes flicker to the side for a split moment, and there he is. His father - the light of his life - is amongst the battle, fighting for L’manburg. It seems that everyone really did come this time. 

And then mass amounts of TNT are being placed around the area by Dream and his friends. Everyone rushes to destroy the TNT before it can be detonated, but their efforts seem fruitless. 

Rushing over to his father, he wraps his arms around Phil and holds him close. It’s a bittersweet gesture, he’s giving his Dad a hug, but he’s also protecting him from the blast. 

This time, death happens so much quicker. He’s jerked to the end and back and is flung straight into the heat of battle. His father looks at him like he’s crazy, but he simply picks up a fallen sword and charges into battle.

TNT goes off all over the place, blowing up many of the monuments of L’manburg. He tries his best to break as much TNT as he can, but much of it still explodes. At this point, he’s not sure who has died and who hasn’t.

It continues for a while, at some point he even wishes that he never left the prison. But seeing Tommy fight so hard is enough fuel to keep him going. The most important thing was that his Dad was also there, and he had to protect him. 

His gaze settled upon the crazy masked man running around with TNT. He knew what he had to do, take out the source of the problem. No one else would be brave enough to do it, so the duty fell on him.

Snatching a sword off the ground and swapping his armour with some that had fallen, he readied himself. This truly would be a fight till the death. It was more than coincidental that both Dream and him had only one life left. 

Wasting no time, he charged straight for Dream, using the element of surprise to his advantage. The masked man didn't see him coming, allowing him to deliver a nasty blow before being noticed. 

Their fight went on and on, both of them getting pretty good hits on each other. But the outcome of the fight was still very unpredictable. And the others were still fighting in the background, the sounds of TNT exploding still rang through the air.

Soundlessly, a blade slashed across his chest, leaving a deep gash. Red quickly bloomed and spilled down his front, dripping all the way to the floor. Dream choked out a laugh, thinking that he had gotten Techno. But that's where he was wrong. 

Without even blinking, Techno buried his sword into Dream's chest, taking advantage of Dream's momentary distraction. If his aim was as good as it used to be, he had probably pierced through Dream's heart. 

It seemed he was correct, as the masked man fell to the floor and then disappeared. He had done it, he had actually won. 

Knees growing weak, he slumped to the floor. The gash across his front wasn't getting any better, and he was very well aware of what was going to happen. 

His Dad was at his side instantly, pressing shaky hands against his wound. He reached up and wrapped his hand around his Dad's, wanting to hold hands one last time.

The battle had seemed to disperse, leaving just him and his Dad. He couldn't see Tommy, but he hoped that the kid was okay. He was sure that Tommy would be fine, that kid never seemed to stay down. 

Looking up, he connected his eyes with his Dad's. Tears spilled down his father's cheeks and dripped onto the floor. He raised a hand and brushed away his Dad's tears, not wanting his last image of his Dad to be one of tears.

The void tugged him away slowly, static filled his ears and eyes. He offered a smile to his Dad, and was grateful to receive one back. This was the best possible ending - dying with his Dad. 

" Why …?" His Dad quietly questioned. His pink hair was pushed from his face, allowing the cool breeze to dance against his skin. 

"For you, the world." He whispered, his voice sounding so raspy. Taking in the image of his Dad for one last time, he exhaled. And he never inhaled. 

Instead, he slipped into the void, surrounded by the whispers of the dead.


	2. Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't become a ghost right away, it was a long process. One that he wasn't even aware was happening. It's not like he got a message saying he's becoming a ghost - not that he could even get messages now that he's dead. It just happened one day.
> 
> Or  
> Techno makes a deal with the devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technoghost!! This was strangely weird to write because I have never written about ghosts before. Hope it came out okay! 
> 
> Warning: Talk of death.

_ I've been ghosting, I've been ghosting along _

_ Ghost in the world, ghost with no home _

_ I remember, I remember the days _

_ When I'd make you oh-so afraid _

  
  


He didn't become a ghost right away, it was a long process. One that he wasn't even aware was happening. It's not like he got a message saying he's becoming a ghost - not that he could even get messages now that he's dead. It just happened one day.

Before he was a ghost he was nothing. Obviously, before he died, he was alive, but after that, it's all blurry. He existed for sure, but he wasn't himself in any way. The best way to describe it would be by saying that he was energy. He watched over his family, but had no form, he simply was there.

So when suddenly, he had his body back, it was a very strange moment. No one could see him yet, but he could see himself. And then more changes started happening. His brain got all jumbled up.

Every single good memory just spontaneously began to disappear from his mind. It left him with bad memories only, something that he would've preferred not to happen. Every time he looked at someone, he could only remember the negative memories he has from them.

And then, for the first time since he was dead, he got noticed. Not by a living person though. It was by his older brother, who was also dead and a ghost. When he looked at his older brother, he couldn't think of anything happy. It was only bad memories, so he tried his best to avoid Wilbur.

However, it seemed that his brother was on the completely other side, only remembering happy memories. It made interacting with Wilbur excruciating since they remembered very different things.

Wilbur had some image of Techno that no longer existed, a kind brother and a fierce warrior, neither of which was Techno. And Techno had an image of Wilbur that didn’t seem to align with dead Wilbur. 

He remembered Wilbur getting showered with love for being so amazing at music - and the jealousy he felt from never getting praised. And the time that Wilbur made fun of his looks and said that he looked like a monster. How when he was first introduced to the family, Wilbur refused to call him brother. 

_ I can’t have a monster as a brother! _

For the most part, he succeeded in avoiding his brother. He hated the sour feeling that came with looking at Wilbur, and the feeling only seemed to get worse. He started getting that feeling whenever he looked at anyone.

During one night, when he was feeling particularly angry, he returned to the depths of Pogtopia. A place that he may have once considered to be somewhat of a home. Everywhere he looked, bad memories arose into his mind. Except for one specific place in Pogtopia - an abandoned potato farm.

There were no sad memories associated with the dead potato farm, so he decided to stay. It was a complicated process for him to farm. Technically he couldn’t just pick something up, but certain things were easier for him to grab than others.

It was easy for him to grab weapons, he consistently carried a sword on him. In fact, the sword was the first thing he picked up, and he never ever had trouble picking it up. He also didn’t have trouble picking up potatoes, or a garden hoe. But other things were so difficult to pick up.

No matter how hard he tried to pick up, he could never grasp the blue that Wilbur always tried to give him. Wilbur had said that the blue would take his sadness away, but when he tried to pick it up he couldn’t. One time Wilbur suggested that maybe he wasn’t sad enough to even hold the blue. It reminded him of the time that Wilbur had called him an emotionless freak.

_ Do you even know how to fucking smile?! Huh?! You never show any emotion - you’re just an emotionless freak! A monster! _

He decided that he didn’t want to hold the blue anyways, and avoided anything blue for a long while. He had come to the conclusion that anything that caused him to remember more bad things, he was just going to avoid it. But the problem was everything seemed to cause bad memories, and nothing caused good ones.

Time passed and he had decided to venture out of Pogtopia, to go back to L'manburg. He kept his head down, and avoided looking at much. But even looking at the ground gave him bad memories. He remembered a time where the ground in L'manburg was once covered in blood.

L'manburg was much different than he remembered it as, in fact most of the old L'manburg was completely gone. But there was still a giant hole in the ground, and the lingering smell of death.

He remembered being called a traitor. But all he did was stick true to his word.

Wilbur found him almost immediately, but seemed hesitant to approach. Probably because Techno didn't like him very much, there were too many bad memories. But after a moment's pause, Wilbur made his way over. 

His heart burned with sadness and rage the longer he looked at his older brother. He wanted to be able to remember good things, but it just seemed so impossible. Like his memories had been locked up and thrown away. 

' _ Hello!'  _ chirped Wilbur, sounding too happy to be dead. He wore a stupid yellow sweater, with a grey beanie, like always. 

_ Techno, don't you want to wear a beanie? It would cover your weird pig ears. _

He did not respond to Wilbur, and instead chose to walk right past him. This however, did not do much to deter his older brother. And Wilbur decided to trail after him like a lost dog. 

_ 'Y'know Dad lives here? You should see him! I think he misses you.'  _ Wilbur gestured to a house that looked too warm to be his Dad's. For a brief moment, he remembered a time where it was just Phil and him in the Arctic. It was a happy memory, but only lasted for a fleeting moment. 

Gripping his sword tighter, he glanced at an empty board. It once held a 'Wanted dead or alive' poster of him. He had never done anything wrong, he only stood up for what he believed in. But it looks like the sign was taken down now, after his death. 

And then, in the distance, he heard laughter. It was a voice that he knew well, a voice that he wished would bring happy memories. But he doesn't have those anymore.

His Dad rounded the corner, talking and laughing with … someone he did not remember at all. It was an exciting moment, because he had no negative memories for that person. And since he didn't remember them, it must mean that he only has happy memories with said person. 

But, he did remember his Dad. 

_ Mate, are you seriously going to pick a silly potato farm over your brothers? They need your help, you should be willing to drop everything for them. Especially useless potatoes.  _

At least they seemed to be enjoying themselves, walking and laughing on his grave. They knew he died here, or at least he Dad knew he died here. And no one seemed to be respecting his final resting place.

_ 'Hello Dad!'  _ Wilbur waved and smiled. He offered Phil and the other one some blue. They were able to pick it up. 

His Dad and his brother chatted for a bit while he continued exploring the place. It was just bad memories here and there and everywhere. He wanted to return to the potato farm, he didn't like it here. 

_ 'Tech! Techno! Come say hi to Dad!'  _

He froze, not expecting Wilbur to call him out like that. But when had Wilbur ever done anything good for him? He really should've seen this coming.

His Dad and the other stilled, their chatting suddenly stopped. It was dead silent before his Dad asked Wilbur what he was talking about. Wilbur, being the snitch he is, explained that Techno was here as a ghost. 

His Dad called out to him. Asking to see him. 

_ Tech, mate, I just don't have time for you right now. I've got to take care of Tommy, Y'know how reckless he is. Besides, I'm sure you'll be fine on your own. _

Just like before, he walked away, not wanting to face the bad memories anymore. Wilbur tried to get him to stop, but it didn't work. And his Dad was left crying out for him.

His main priority was to get to the potato farm, and find some peace again. He never should've left the farm, it was the only safe place. 

But as he lowered down the stairs of Pogtopia, he got a sick feeling in his stomach. Something was not right, someone had been down here- was down here. He could smell it in the air and feel it in his soul.

Rounding the corner and entering the potato farm, he stopped in his tracks as he saw the problem. There, in the center of his potato farm, was an all too familiar masked man. A man who should be dead. And he would know, because he is the one who killed the man. 

The man tossed a potato in one hand, and kept the other on his waist. And it looked like he had been waiting for Techno for a while. Seeing as how he shifted impatiently on his feet. 

Dream turned and gave a little jump once he noticed Techno standing there. Awkwardly, he cleared his throat and dropped the potato onto the ground. What a waste of a potato. 

"Techno.. I suppose you wonder how I'm here." 

Of course he wondered how Dream was not dead, he literally killed him. Dream should be a ghost, just like him. 

He gave a small nod. 

"Death doesn't have to be permanent, as long as you know the right person. And I am the right person. Death will never stop me."

He wasn't sure that he liked where this was going. Dream brought himself back, that much was apparent. But he had no reason to come and visit Techno. He just wanted to farm potatoes and ignore the bad memories.

"Let me bring you back. Let's cause chaos together. I know you're probably not overly fond of me right now, but you'll get over it. Besides, no one even cares about your death. They didn't even give you a gravestone." 

He picked up his garden hoe and went to work, letting Dream drone on in the background. Admittedly, he was listening and he was considering. Technically, Dream wasn't wrong. He had no grave and no one did care about his death. 

But what would be the point of coming back to life? He lived, and he died. That's how it's supposed to go, it's not normal to interfere with the process of life. But, he was mad at everyone, and a little chaos did sound fun. 

_ 'Explain. More.' _

Dream smiled, or at least he was assuming that the man smiled. 

"I'll bring you back, and we'll cause chaos. We'll kill, we'll destroy. This will be our land. We will be Gods." 

He frowned. It sounded too good to be true. Dream always had catches, he never did anything for free.

"I know you're angry. You'll get revenge on everyone who has wronged you. Think about it. You died for nothing because I'm still alive. And no one out there cares for your death. Take my offer."

Dream outstretched a hand. He never should've left the potato farm, maybe Dream wouldn't have come to see him. But this was an offer too good to pass up. Besides, he would never pass up an opportunity for chaos anyways.

He wrapped his hand around Dream's and nodded his head. The masked man laughed and placed a hand over Techno's heart. It burned for a second, and a little circle thing appeared on his skin.

But he was alive, he was real, he existed. He could feel the dirt in his feet, and smell the stench of potatoes.

"Come, Blood God, let's rule the world."

The two Gods left, hand in hand, ready to destroy everything.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no happy endings here!! The only thing I ever write is angst. But maybe one day, I'll write a happy story.


End file.
